Misery and Love Go Hand in Hand
by jcyrose
Summary: Robin has always experienced great pain but what happens when a girl comes and helps his pain. Will this light stay or will Robin once again experience loss? TimxOC tim/dick brother moments *Continued thanks to one review*


Sum: A girl turns his world upside down and for once Robin seems to be happy. Tim wants her to stay for ever but she knows something he has yet to understand. Bruce, Richard, and even Alfred will try to warn him, yet Tim believes she will only make him stronger.

This is my new story, hope you enjoy. Will only continue if people want it. . so review if you want it to contiue. R&R

Ok so I know this is a Richard and Tim for character but no they are not lovers in this story just the two main people.

Disclamier: I don't own these characters minus Jamie and her story

* * *

He watched TV, played video games, and liked to hang out with his friends. People would just assume he was some normal kid but he was far from that. By day, he was normal but at night he was Robin, boy wonder who saved Gotham from criminals everyday. Every Robin had this duel identity and though each was different, they shared one thing in common: the pain of losing everyone close to them. Richard watched his family fall to their deaths, Jason's parents died, and Tim lost his parents, all to criminals. It appeared that Robin rises from these tragedies. Tim sighs watching the rain fall down the widows. 

"It sucks being grounded," he concluded, now regretting staying out late, his dark blue eyes perked up as a black car drove up to the manor. He watched intently as a pair of long legs first appeared out of the car door, making him pondered who the legs could belong to. Soon the owner of the legs was in view and his mouth dropped. Tim never had seen someone like her, his eyes followed her as her hips swayed side to side and her small fist tapped on the door. He snapped out of his daze and ran to the door, beating a startled Alfred, in opening it.

"Hello," he said smoothly while his eyes met her piercing blue eyes that seemed so familiar to him. He carefully studied her; she had black hair that was straight and stopped at her shoulders, her bangs covered part of her left eyes, she was very petite but had all the right curves in the right places, her pink lips seemed to call him and her button noise wiggled as a rain drop fell on it. The red jacket was open enough so that he could view the blue blouse with a v-neckline, where the lacy white cami peeked out; he also made note of the skirt that stopped mid thigh and black heels complimenting her legs so well.

"Hello," her voice was like candy to him, "May I come in?" Tim's eyes widened a little, "This angel," he thought, "is asking if she can come in?" He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out.

"This way madam," Alfred gestured inside as the girl strolled past the stunned Tim, giggling, "I apologize for the lost of Master Timothy's words. Who would you like to see today?"

"Bruce and Richar," she responded with a smile while Alfred took her coat.

"I shall get them," he told her before turning to Tim, "Please show her to the front room." Alfred walked away before Tim finally snapped back.

"Follow me," he quickly walked to the room with her close behind. Once they made it, she made herself comfortable on the couch while he sat in one of the chairs facing it.

"My name is Tim," he tried to start up a conversation with the girl.

"Mine is Jamie," she politely answered, her smile still intact. Tim was unsure of what to do next and happy when Bruce and Richard entered the room. She stood up and quickly hugged both before returning to her seat leaving Dick and Tim confused.

"How are you," Bruce asked taking his seat and small grin appeared on his face.

"Good," she responded looking at Richard who was staring at her, "Don't tell me you forgot me?"

"Of course not," he quickly retorted, his blue eyes flashed with a bit of anger, "how could I forget my own sister." Tim fell back in his chair.

"Dick has a sister," his eyes widened, while he heard Jamie giggle and could just picture Dick rolling his eyes, "a hot sister!"


End file.
